


i love you in the morning so you know it's no lie

by onewaytrigger



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But the Middle May Be Rough, F/F, It's gonna get gay, Mutual Pining, beta read cuz i'm a pussy, bow ships it, come get y'alls mutual pining! sip sip, gay angst, i believe in happy endings, i promise you it gets better, not really an AU but maybe? i haven't really figured everything out yet, season 5 hype, the chapters are short sometimes, the first multichapter fic im not giving up on!!!! woohoo, updates bi-weekly i hope :AAA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: Adora wants Catra back.Catra doesn't know if she's ready to go back.(Updates bi-weekly (I hope))(title credit: why are sundays so depressing by the strokes)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	i love you in the morning so you know it's no lie

**Author's Note:**

> AGUGDJGEFFVHFVE finally a multi-chapter i'm not giving up on!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> i'll try to update it bi-weekly so i can get longer chapters out but i already have some ideas in mind 
> 
> for now enjoy your short gay angst 
> 
> (chapter title credit: reptilia by the strokes (this is a very strokes-influenced fic))

The distinct  _ clank  _ of a sword hitting metal rang through the air, accompanied by a flash of bright light that blinded anyone within a 100-foot radius. From the light out walked a warrior, shiny and perfect, a toy. 

Catra managed to bark out a bitter laugh. That’s what her Adora had been brought down to - the hero of the story. And she was destined to be her sidekick, but she would not be second-best again. Even if that meant she fought for the losing side, she wouldn’t be seen under her. Catra’s knee ached. 

She watched as Adora; no, She-Ra, slowly made her way over to her. Then she kneeled, looking Catra in the eyes with those perfect blue ones of her own. 

“Catra,” she began, almost as if she didn’t know how to talk to her anymore, “I don’t wanna hurt you anymore.” 

The Magicat actually  _ laughed  _ at that, “If you don’t wanna hurt me, then get the fuck out of my way.”

She-Ra looked taken aback at that. She frowned. “Catra, this is all silly. We’re not supposed to be enemies. You’re not supposed to be with the bad guys, this is all  _ wrong! _ ”

“Well maybe if you didn’t suck up to Shadow Weaver every goddamn chance you got I wouldn’t have been pushed around like a fucking toy and played with like- like a fucking chess game! It’s your fault things are like this,  _ She-Ra _ .” Catra spat out the last word like venom.

“That’s not true! I wanted you to come with me, at Thaymore. You could’ve joined the Rebellion-”

“And what,” Catra interrupted, “Be second-best again? I’d rather be with the Horde. At least I’m  _ somewhat  _ respected there. I finally got my break when you left.” 

Catra’s knee suddenly made its injury very known, giving her a sharp pang of pain. She hissed and leaned towards it. “If you had just stayed with me, we wouldn’t even be in this whole mess. This is your fault.”

A noise that sounded like bones cracking and reshifting tickled the insides of Catra’s ear. “You’re right, Catra. It’s my fault. And I can never- ever, express how sorry I am. But I can try and make things right again. I want you to come with me! We can-”

“No.”

“Why? Why won’t you come with me?”   
  


“Because I’m supposed to hate you.”

“No you aren’t! And you know that!”

“Well I want to anyway, Adora! We’re enemies! That’s like, the whole point!”

“Why can’t you see that I don’t  _ want  _ to be your enemy anymore?”

The heterochromatic cat looked over. She almost wanted to cry, when she saw Adora like that. No longer She-Ra, she looked so desperate, so dejected. She had to internally block out the feeling of regret that was slowly crawling up to bite her. “The world isn’t centered around you, Adora.”

Adora’s sniffles were suddenly audible, and Catra really wanted to curl up and call herself stupid for making her cry. She wanted to slap herself, to punish herself- to make herself cry.

“Catra, I’ll do anything to make this right. Anything! I just don’t want to keep fighting you,” Adora blurted, her eyes no longer meeting the Magicat’s. “I… I miss you, and it just hurts to keep on doing this.”

Catra had been waiting to hear that for months. “Well I don’t.” She lied through her teeth. 

If she had thought that Adora’s dejected look was bad, this broken one was much worse. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes, and she blinked them back, clearly determined not to show weakness in front of the enemy. Catra almost smiled- it was a reminder of the old Adora. 

“Fine, Catra. But, I just- I’m sorry.”

Adora got up and walked back out of the Whispering Woods, sword in hand. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
